Conventional aircraft passenger seat assemblies regularly comprise a support structure with two cross beams extending in the aircraft's widthwise orientation and supported by legs, wherein armrest hangers and passenger seats are alternately attached alongside the two cross beams so as to form an aircraft passenger seat assembly with several seats. Since the legs, the cross beams, the hangers and the framework of the seats are regularly made from heavy metal components, the conventional aircraft passenger seat assemblies significantly contribute to the overall weight of an aircraft, and limit the overall seating capacity and profitability, respectively, of commercially operated aircrafts.
A need for having a lightweight aircraft passenger seat with smaller fore-aft dimensions compared to conventional passenger seat designs has been identified and satisfied e.g. by the documents US 2007/267543 A, US 2008/150342 A, US 2008/282523 A or US 2008/290242 A.
However, these known solutions still leave room for considerable reductions in weight, size and complexity of the lightweight aircraft passenger seat assembly. A reduction in weight and size of the lightweight aircraft passenger seat assembly may allow the aircraft to carry more passenger seat assemblies and more passengers, respectively, thus increasing the potential profitability of the aircraft. A reduction in complexity of the passenger seat assembly may additionally allow the production and/or maintenance at lower costs, thus rendering the lightweight aircraft passenger seat assembly even more attractive to airlines as compared to the conventional aircraft passenger seat assemblies using heavy metal components.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide an improved lightweight aircraft passenger seat assembly having a reduced weight, size and complexity as compared to conventional lightweight passenger seat designs.
Likewise it is the object of the invention to reduce the weight, size and complexity of the lightweight aircraft passenger seat assembly on the component level and to provide at least one lightweight aircraft passenger seat assembly component having a reduced weight, size and complexity as compared to conventional lightweight passenger seat assembly components, or to provide at least one lightweight aircraft passenger seat assembly component which allows other components to have a reduced weight, size and complexity as compared to conventional lightweight passenger seat assembly components.